


Hands-Free Mode

by slipgoingunder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben and Rey are really dumb, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex, but humorous, failed threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipgoingunder/pseuds/slipgoingunder
Summary: A failed threesome ends with both Ben and Rey tied up and an hour to kill before help arrives. How will they cope without the use of their HANDS? (Since we all know that "hands are a language.")





	Hands-Free Mode

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours while drunk, after giving myself the prompt: "what if Ben and Rey _both_ stupidly got themselves tied up and unable to use their hands?" 
> 
> As a hands enthusiast, this is my personal nightmare. 
> 
> I didn't edit or proofread this. I'm trying to force myself to write ridiculous things faster. 
> 
> Most importantly: **This is a gift fic for[Kay](https://twitter.com/drkldykay), because WHO NEEDS HANDS, right? **

Ben knew it was a mistake the minute they'd let "Bazine" into his apartment. Assuming "Bazine" really is her first name. It had just seemed so important to Rey to make this fantasy happen. 

But when he heard footsteps outside the bedroom, a rustling, and then a door slam, he knew something wasn't right. 

"Rey?" he called out, trying and completely failing to modulate his tone, so as not to indicate alarm. "Rey, I have a bad feeling about this. I think she left."

He couldn't help struggling to move his wrists through the ropes, even though it did nothing but cause unpleasant friction against his skin. It felt good to do _something_ , goddammit. Crawling over to the edge of the bed, Ben rubbed the side of his head up and down along the corner until the blindfold slipped down around his neck. He blinked against the light, noticing that it was much brighter in the room than it had been when the blindfolds went on. 

"What do you mean 'she left?' " 

Ben looked up at his girlfriend.

Rey was still on her knees on the bed, with a blindfold snug around her temples and her bound wrists tied to a short length of rope, looped through one of the headboard slats. Almost like she was still waiting for the next spanking. 

He almost hated to let her down, but... 

"She muttered something about couples looking for fucking unicorns and then the door slammed." 

"She left us like this? Out of spite? Damn," she said, a dawning realization apparent in her voice. "I can't believe this—and after I told her about my trust issues? Hey, are your hands still tied?"

"Yeah, but I can move around at least." He got to his feet with some difficulty just as Rey instinctively pulled her hands hard against the headboard. "Wait, wait—this bed frame is fucking expensive." 

"Really, Ben?"

"It's rope, right? We just need to figure out how to cut it."

"Poe has our spare key. He'll never let us forget it, but we could just call him."

"Without hands?"

"Can Alexa make calls?"

\---

After laughing like a fucking maniac, Poe let them know that it would be a little over an hour until he could get there. Ben tried not to let that panic him. 

"Did you get your blindfold off?" Rey asked, still kneeling in front of the headboard, shifting her weight from one side to the other. "Think you can get mine?" 

He wasn't sure why he hesitated. Maybe it was seeing her like this—bound, blindfolded, on her knees, at his mercy, even though his movement was limited, too.

"Ben? Are you gonna help me out here, or...?" 

With some effort, he dragged his knees forward until he was kneeling directly behind her on the bed. 

"Yes," he replied.

He bent his neck to lower his head and licked a stripe from the middle of her back up to the nape of her neck, making her jerk forward. 

"What are you—?" 

"We literally have nothing else to do."

"We also don't have the use of our hands," she pointed out, pulling at the rope again.

"Hands aren't _everything_."

"My thighs hurt," she whined.

"Okay, well maybe I can distract you." She continued to pull hard against the slats. "Rey, you need to relax. That's not going to work, you'll just hurt your wrists."

"Can you take my blindfold off? Please?"

"In a minute." He moved to her right side and twisted his shoulder so that he could flop onto his back. It wasn't exactly an elegant maneuver—another advantage of leaving Rey blindfolded for the moment—but it got the job done. "Can you lift up your right leg?" 

He felt her muscles tensing and shaking a bit with the effort. 

"You're lucky I went to that one pilates reformer class two months ago."

Ben dug his heels into the mattress and moved himself under her leg, and adjusting his position, so that her thighs straddled his head. His abs would be so fucking sore tomorrow. 

"Are you serious, Ben?" 

"Come on, lower down," he said, his nose almost brushing against her sex. "You're in no position to negotiate."

"I suppose this will shut you up."

It was difficult to get the angle right with his arms digging into his back, but between the two of them making small adjustments, they managed to find the right arrangement. 

He pressed his tongue along the side of her clit—a move that never failed to get her worked up and begging for more. Maybe it was partially due to the residual anticipation of making her threesome fantasy a reality, but he could already feel her, um, excitement all over the lower third of his face.

She moaned, grinding herself against him; while the adorable little sounds escaping her throat became louder and more guttural. 

Every time she squirmed, or tried to position her clit directly over his mouth instead of letting him build up to it, he wanted to grab her hips or ass and pull her down onto his mouth. But his hands lay useless beneath him. 

"Are you hard?" she asked, breathlessly. 

"Mmrhmrmmnmhhng."

"God, I wish I could lean back and grab your cock." 

"Hrmfh rhmehmhng." 

He felt her thighs tensing harder around his sizable ears, muffling the sounds of the headboard knocking against the wall as she strained and pulled.

"Oh God. Oh _shit_. Baby, I think I'm gonna come. I'm—can I come?"

"Momgn hn ma hamrh."

Making his tongue more rigid, he zeroed in on the spot that would push her over the edge every time. He always held onto her while she came, pinning her over his mouth, grounding her. This time it felt like she might float away or lose her balance as her body shook and she yelled out several choice expletives. 

He let her ride out the little aftershocks before pushing himself up, closer to the headboard. 

"How are your thighs holding up?" he asked, breathlessly. 

"They're not. I need to sit." 

"Hold on for a sec." 

"There's nothing else I _can_ do."

"I'll try to move up." His core burning, he dragged himself toward the head of the bed, moving the right side and then the left, like a soldier crawling through the mud, but on his back, until he felt his skull hit the headboard and his painfully hard cock brushed against Rey's ass. Thanking God for all the ab reps, he ducked out of the way of the rope that was tethered to her bound hands and sat all the way up. "Can you stretch out your legs now?"

"Take the blindfold off first," she requested.

"You want to see me?"

"Yes, but also because I might kick you in the nuts if I do this blind."

"Good point." 

There was no way to remove it, except to use his teeth and he couldn't help but nibble on her ear a little bit as the blindfold came off and over her head. 

"Oh, it's _you_ ," she joked, blinking at the change in light level, as he attacked her neck with his mouth. "Here, I think I can sort of put my arms around you." She raised her bound hands up as much as the rope would allow and he ducked his head in between her forearms. It was almost like she was holding him, in a sweet but fucked up kind of way. "Now scoot back a little bit."

Wordlessly, they both adjusted so that his cock sprung free, immediately plastering itself to his abdomen, a few inches in front of where she straddled him. 

Apparently, without the use of her hands, Rey had to do _a lot_ of rubbing her clit against it in order to get the tip in just the right position. 

"Try to keep yourself relaxed," Ben suggested, as he made a valiant effort to stay as hard and still as possible. 

Leaning forward, she slowly guided him inside her, moving her hips carefully and deliberately. 

"Oh fuck," she said with a groan. "Why am I surprised by how big you are every time?" 

"Hey, look at me," he said, waiting for her eyes to meet his. "Why am I not surprised that you take me perfectly every time?"

She gazed at him as she exhaled and sank all the way down. 

“Fuck,” she whispered. 

“Ok. Now rest your weight on your left side and try to stretch out your right leg. Go slow. I don’t want to slip out.”

It was about as graceful as Ben's earlier maneuver, but Rey was able to sit in his lap, and then wrap her legs around his back, pulling herself into him. 

“You okay?” she asked, pressing her breasts into his chest, her hard nipples reminding him that his hands wouldn't be able to tweak and tug at them and his head wasn't quite at the right height for it either. _Fucking torture_. 

"Never better." He touched his forehead to hers. "But you have some leverage with your arms, so you'll have to do most of the work here."

It probably would have been easier if Rey had continued attending those pilates classes, but she managed to use her arms and legs to help rock her hips forward, searching for the best angles. 

"Good?"

"Good," he managed to utter in between grunts.

"I really miss your fingers, though," she pointed out, after a minute of good—but not great—thrusts. "I want to try and get up on my knees again. Can you lean back?" 

Nudging him down a bit and lifting up her arms to let his head hit the pillow, she carefully leaned left to swing her right leg underneath her again, before doing the same on the other side. Once Rey was back on her knees and on straddling him, she used the weight of her body to impale herself on his cock over and over again, moving her hips slightly each time to create a different kind of friction: sometimes grinding, then moving side to side or up and down.

Ben stared up at her. She was backlit by the dimmed light fixture, which cast a halo-like glow around her head. The expression on her face was so adorably resolute—like she was one hundred percent determined to find this _perfect_ angle so she could have another orgasm. He just hoped they could do that before he came, because he could feel himself slipping. There were too many stimulating things to look at, all of which he was dying to grab with his fucking bound hands: her tits bouncing and shaking with each thrust, her neglected clit rubbing against the length of his cock, her mouth open and crying out. He wanted to stick his fingers in there and let her suck, moaning around them. 

_God fucking dammit_ , he hated being helpless while also being so, so ready to explode inside her. 

"Rey, can you come for me again? I'm—I'm really close."

"Sit up a little bit," she commanded—breathlessly—as he pulled himself up to a forty-five degree angle. His core burned. Thank _God_ for all those crunches. "Better?"

"Oh. Oh God." Rey leaned back as far as the rope would allow. "Oh God. Shit, that's it." 

He felt her squeeze around him as she moved up and down his length more rapidly, making some truly obscene sounds as the whole bed frame bumped repeatedly against the wall. Ben briefly wondered if his neighbors might knock on the door before Poe could get there. _Oh well_. His hands had been jammed into his back in an awkward position for the last few minutes and his abs were aching from holding himself up at a brutal angle, but there was no way in hell he was moving a damn muscle before she came. 

"Fuck," he murmured repeatedly, every time Rey came down on his cock. He tried not to lose it as her ass rubbed against his balls. _Focus focus focus._

Her moans got louder and he could sense something building. _Thank God._

"Ah….ah... _ah, ah, AHHHH_! _Yes!!_ " she screamed, throwing her head back and clenching around him. 

Ben watched her body shudder as he finally— _finally_ —let himself go with an animalistic groan, unloading inside her in heavy bursts. 

They both breathed heavily as Rey collapsed forward on top of him. 

"Oh my God," she said, resting her cheek against his chest. "Fuck, baby that was so good." Her whole body rose and fell with his inhales and exhales. "I didn't think I could come like that, without your magic fingers. I know you probably just got, like, robbed, but... _wow_." 

She had a look in her eye that Ben did not particularly trust.

"You're not texting her again, Rey. I'm sorry you didn't get your threesome today, but we'll figure something else out. Something that doesn't involve both of us getting tied up and blindfolded by a virtual stranger."

"She wasn't a stranger," Rey insisted. "I met her at that rope-tying workshop." She paused, gears clearly turning. "You know...if Poe is coming over, maybe—"

"Rey, _no_." She huffed in protest. "He's one of my oldest friends and we're never going to live this down, as is."

"Fine, but he's gonna see us naked anyway. Actually, Bazine kind of did us a favor."

"How so?" he asks, sitting up slightly.

"She tied us up when we were already naked. It would have been really hard to get our clothes off, otherwise."

He had to admit, she was right. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
